The Adventure
by Rouge-Scout0130
Summary: I left my home village to pursue my dream of being a knight for the Princess' Army. But after a short stay in Castle Town I run into a girl with the most vibrant red hair and my dreams may be changed from there
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello one and all. Sorry for not putting this A/N the first time but I just forgot because I was tired. Anyways, this is my new story based around an OC of mine...pretty much just me in Legend of Zelda. Now while it said it was updated you may think it looks the same but I added onto it and the real second chapter will be released soon. Anyways goodnight and please R &R**

* * *

My eyes slowly open as I wake from the nap I was enjoying, the soft bounce of my horse as she walks down the well trodden path had lulled me into a nice sleep. I

let out a loud yawn and stretch my back, hearing more than a few pops run down my spine. I turn my head and look both ways, about 20 yards to my right a stream

ran. I turn my horse and I let her walk lazily up to the stream and dip her head to drink the water. Hopping down, I look at the stream. It ran fast, which meant it

was fine to drink, shallow enough for me to get across easy but still deep enough for some bass to be seen swimming up stream to their mating grounds. I pull out

my metal canteen and unscrew the top, dumping it into the grass before placing it under water to fill again. These new metal canteens were great and all, but if you

left the water in for too long it started tasting like iron. Once my canteen was filled I screw it shut and bend over the water to scoop up some to drink. I notice my

reflection in the water, short hair, barely an inch long, dirty blonde as well. My eyes, a sky blue with specks of emerald around the iris' of them. My face was a bit

dirty and unshaven, light stubble over my chin and up my sideburns into a short, unappealing beard. But that happens after three weeks of constant going on a trail. I

bend my face close to the water and scoop it up, splashing it over my face to at least clean away the grime before sighing and looking around for a tall tree to climb. I

notice a rather large one and smile, jumping up and catching it's lowest branch I haul myself up and begin climbing, after a few minutes of climbing, with two close

calls, I reach the top and stare out over the landscape, seeing the rising, majestic tower in the distance. I survey the rest of the area from my tree before heading

down to my horse again, grabbing a piece of rolled up parchment I unravel it and stare at the map of Hyrule. Judging from the distance I am about 30 minutes to the

closest town, and another day and a half from my destination, Hyrule Castle, where I dream to one day be a knight for the Princess' Army… after the training that's so

infamously hard barely half who enroll even become knights. I sigh and roll the map back up, there was no point in worry now so I stand and hop back onto my

horse, turning her back to the trail and proceeding down to the small town. As I approach I look around, this close to the castle, the town was rather large, with 2

pubs, 3 Inn's, and one or two whore houses. I stop at one of the Inn's and tie up my horse, grabbing a sack of my more valuable things, as well as my simple sword

and shield and I walk inside. I see a staircase on the back right, situated next to the bar, with tables dotted all over from the far left to the far right. I head to the bar

that was there and tapped on it to get the bartender's attention,

"Excuse me sir? I'd like to rent a room for the night" My voice comes out deep and strong, yet there was a hint of something underneath, perhaps uncertainty from

leaving my home village. The bartender stares for a moment, no doubt wondering if I had the money, before letting out a gruff response.

"A night is 50 Rupees," I sigh and pull out a piece of parchment, holding it to the bartender.

"This should cover it," I reply, on the paper was written permission by the commander of the army to allow me free lodgings for only one night an establishment as I

make my way to the castle to train. The bartender reads it over and nods, handing me the parchment again before also handing over a key.

"Your room is on the second floor, all the way down on the left side." I nod and drop 10 Rupees on the bar,

"Thank you sir, I also have a horse that'll need lodging as well, that should cover it?" I ask, each Inn was different, but 10 rupees were definitely the most expensive

I've come across yet. The bartender nods and calls to an errand boy, I tell him where my horse is and he nods, rushing off to take her to the stables. I walk up the

stairs and head left, going all the way down the hall before finding the door, opening it I look around to see a two person bed, nightstand with a candle, and dresser

pressed against the far right, with a desk, another candle, and a window on the left wall. I walk to the bed and drop my sack of things, setting down my sword and

shield to rest against the nightstand as well. I notice the sun sinking low and darkness creeping up so I stretch and I strip down to my undergarments, climbing into

the rather soft bed and closing my eyes. Letting sleep take me away. I awake the next morning to the sound of knocking on the door to my room, slipping on a pair of

trousers I open in a crack to see a maid,

"I beg your pardon but breakfast is being served downstairs" she said before bowing her head lightly and leaving. I close the door and put on a shirt and packing my

things, walking out with my sack, sword, and shield. Finding a table near the back corner I place my things down, a waitress bringing me a plate of eggs, sausage,

bacon, an apple, as well as a cup of black coffee. Eating at a moderate speed I soon finish and pack my things, thanking the bartender on the way out he finds his

horse standing out front. She was gleaming and looking around, I smile and pat her before placing my things on her and strapping my sword to my hip and my shield

on my back. Lifting myself up and onto my horse I turn her to the distant tops of the castle and lightly kick her sides to make her gallop away, and towards where I

always dreamed of being. The next day and a half went with no events happening, I was stretching and rubbing my eyes when my long ears catch the first whispers

of commotion and my spirits lifted higher than the tallest spire of Hyrule Castle. I reach the front drawbridge and stare up at the magnificence of the wall and the

castle, slowly walking through the town on the back of his horse. Looking left and right I try to capture all the sights, all the sounds, all the smells, all the different

species. Suddenly I jerk forward and I hear someone stumble and fall, my horse steps back and I jump off, seeing a girl about my age on the ground my eyes widen,

"Oh my, I'm so terribly sorry!" I rush to reach a hand down and help her up, noticing her white shirt and purple skirt, it was simple, yet she looked good in it. My face

begins heating up as I look over her, her long, red hair looked as soft as silk, and her eyes looked as blue as the ocean. I saw her lips move but I couldn't hear her, all

I could do was focus on her beauty. After a few moment I shake my head and the heat I felt on my face just got hotter, "I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" I hear her

giggle and I rub the back of my neck,

"I said, do you always run into girls?" she asks, I slowly shake my head.

"Uh, n-no, I'm sorry it's just I've never been to the market and I was distracted, I'm very sorry." I try apologize again and she just nods,

"It's okay, so what are you doing in the town then?" I smile and stand a little straighter,

"Oh, I've come to train as a knight, so I can protect Hyrule from her enemies." I say, she nods and smiles.

"Well then Mr. Knight, good luck!" she says and walks away, I follow her until she was lost in the crowd and I sigh. Hopping back onto my horse and making the slow

trot to Hyrule Castle to start the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel the large smile on my face as my horse continued to slowly walk down the trail and towards the castle. While I was on my way to the castle my mind was a million miles away, wondering what the girl with the long red hair and beautifully blue eyes was doing at this moment. I remember smelling a hint of hay wafting off of her, perhaps she worked on a farm? I'm suddenly ripped back to reality when I hear a loud voice,

"Halt! What is your purpose at the castle!?" A soldier with a large lance calls out. He was standing in front of a large archway with an iron barred gate blocking anyone from accessing the rest of the castle grounds. I dismount and approach, grabbing the acceptance papers from my pouch and handing them to the soldier,

"I'm here to train and become a knight." The soldier scoffs, shaking his head with a smirk on his lips, "You and a hundred other hopefuls," he looks me up and down and I stand a little straighter, "You're smaller than the other guys…but not the smallest. Go on in," he turns and calls up to a soldier on the archway and the gate begins lifting. I nod and return to my horse, lifting back up onto her back and tapping her sides to make her start walking forward, the soldier gives me one last look and shakes his head. I crane my head up at the full extent of the castle, I know it was large, but to be so close and to see the full height was a little dizzying. Along the walls of the castle I could see other soldiers, armed with crossbows and bows alike, keeping a constant vigilance for any that would dare try to assault the castle. As I walk over a small drawbridge and look over into the moat, seeing no sharks or alligators I sigh as it seems that one story of the castle was not true. Making it across the drawbridge I enter a large expanse of open ground, the sound of soldiers marching and wooden swords smacking together as people train all around me. I get off of my horse and tap her neck, she stays where she is as I'm approached by a tree of a man. He looked to be about 6'6", he easily had a good four inches on me, and close to 50 pounds of pure muscle over me. I gulp and stand straight, eyes watching him approach me.

"Who the hell are you?" His voice was deep and booming, not doubt used to yelling orders over the rage of battle.

"G-Garrett" I respond, I mentally kick myself for stuttering before feeling a punch to the gut, making me double over in pain,

"YOU WILL FINISH EVERYTHING YOU SAY WITH SIR WHEN ADDRESSING ME." His voice was deafening. I nod and stand up again,

"Yes sir, sorry sir" I quickly say. The commander, as I have now guessed, nods and holds his hand out, I stumble and pull out my papers, handing them to him and waiting, still feeling the lasting pains from his punch. He looks over my papers and looks back at me,

"So, you're scrawny ass is here to become a knight?" He lets out a booming laugh, I feel the tips of my long ears heat up. I never thought of myself as scrawny, but then again I look like a twig next to this guy. I just nod,

"Yes sir." He shakes his head and looks at me,

"You won't last the week, barracks is over there, stable next to it." He points to the far right of the grounds, where a long single story building sat, an equally long stable next to it. The commander brings his right hand up and touches his index finger to his brow, hand flat horizontally. I copy the action and wait for the commander to lower his hand and turn away before daring to move, breathing out a sigh of relief I turn and go back to my horse, taking her reins and leading her to the stables. A stable hand runs out and takes my horse, leading her to one of the stalls. I follow them to grab my few belongings, a pictograph of my family and friends, a few letters from all of them wishing me luck, and a locket with the triforce of wisdom and courage on one side, and the symbol of his ancestors, the sheikah, on the other. I walk away from my horse and head over to the barracks, pushing open the door I see many other people, all around my age, and all bigger than me. I now understand what both the commander and the guard had meant. I notice a few of them give me a once over before going back to their conversations, I slowly make my way along the barracks. Bunkbeds against each wall all the way down, a chest at the end of each bed, and another one between them, I make my way all the way down, noticing another guy who was about my age with long, untidy hair, and blue eyes. I stop and he looks over to me,

"Hey, mind if I take the top bunk?" I ask, he thinks for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah sure, go ahead," I nod and place my things on top of the chest at the foot of the beds and stretch, hopping up and laying on the hard mattress. However I would have no such reprieve from my long journey for as soon as I placed my head down onto the pillow the Commander entered and began to bellow out in his loud voice.

"Alright everyone! Out onto the training field, NOW!" We all scramble and grab our various weapons and begin a quick jog out onto the large dirt field in the middle of the courtyard. Looking more closely now I can see that there was a large circle made of stone, most likely an out of bounds marker. The rest of the cadets and I get into two long lines, each 100 long. The Commander stands in front of us all and begins to speak once again. "Alright you worthless pieces of shit! There are 200 of your sorry asses right now and I was just informed that we have 100 too many. So to decide who stays and who goes we will have a mock battle!" The two lines begin to shift and a light murmur begins to rise, "Shut the hell up! Now, you will all be paired with the person in front of or behind you! So get a good look at your partner!" I look at the man in front of me and see another tree of a man, almost as tall as the Commander and about as much muscle. I turn and notice he had a giant warhammer in his grasp. A long, heavy pole of reinforced oak topped with a large slab of stone that could do serious damage to even the most armored knight. I look down and stare at my plain sword and shield, my mind thinking of how I could defeat such a beast of a man. I snap my head up when I hear the Commander speak again, "Alright enough looking, prepare to fight!" He walks over to the people next to me and points to the ring, "You two, in the ring!" The two guys nod and rush out, one standing on each side.

The two men stand opposite of each other on each side of the circle, the one closest to me is holding a long lance, the other a trident. I watch in awe as both men slowly approach, each giving a few test stabs to gauge the other's defence. The Commander started to get impatient it seems because it was then he decided to yell out,

"Get moving or you're both gone!" That jump started the man holding the spear, as suddenly the tip started jabbing at the other man, the bladed tip almost a blur from the quickness of it all. The man with the trident tries his best to dodge them all but slowly cuts and scratches begin to form on his arms, legs, and sides. The Commander seemed to have enough and called the fight to the end. He let the man with the spear go back to the barracks to rest, the man with the trident however was forced to leave after collecting his stuff.

I begin to deepen my breaths, walking into the ring once the Commander calls me and my partner forward. I draw my sword in my right hand and ready my shield on my left. My legs bend slightly and I raise my shield up to cover my torso and lower head. I watch my opponent as he begins to spin his hammer with ease, showing just how easy it was for him to swing the weapon. I begin to feel and hear my heartbeat in my ears, the edges of my vision going slightly blurry as adrenaline courses through my body. The Commander calls for the fight to begin and my opponent rushes forward, his hammer raising up and suddenly becoming a blur as it raced down to my head. My eyes widen and I just barely dodge to the right, dirt and rocks pelting my face as there was now a crater where I once was. I land and roll, now on the edge of the circle as my opponent rushes me again, this time his hammer swings from the side and I brace my shield to take the hit. Once the hammer makes contact it felt like every organ and bone in my body started to jiggle around. I'm flung to the center and crash to the ground in a heap. I slowly stand up and face the other man, the edges of my vision slowly going red. I take deep, shaking breaths to calm myself down, the red leaving and my vision suddenly going back to normal. I take a deep breath and begin to tap my shield with my sword, taunting him. He glares at me and charges forward, I wait and as the man's hammer comes flying down again I roll under him and bring my sword to cut along his legs and stomach. He crashes to his knees and I quickly give his hands a light slash across the wrists so he couldn't hold his weapon. I pant and bring my sword up for one final slice, ready to take his life when I hear the Commander call the match. I pant heavily and only now notice the blackness that starts to encroach on my vision. I slowly begin to stumble to the barracks and I make it four steps before everything goes black as I fall forward.

 **A.N. Hey guys, super sorry about the long delay, Senior year of high school is getting crazy as I approach Graduation! Anyways here is the next chapter, as always some constructive criticism is always loved as I wish to get better, and please R &R! **


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm swimming in darkness, all around me is just pure nothing. I slowly spin around, trying to get my bearings before I'm blinded by a flash of white. My eyes slowly flutter open and I look up at the ceiling of the infirmary, a nurse in a light blue dress and an apron grabbing a thing of gauze and lifting me up. I groan softly and she looks down at me,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Welcome back to the world of the living recruit, how do you feel?" She asks, slowly shifting me to sit up. My vision dances and sways as I try to focus on her,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Like a Goron just body slammed me…" The nurse chuckles and removes the bandages around my head, throwing them away and wrapping the new ones around my forehead. Next she undoes the wrappings around my chest, revealing a new scar moving diagonally across my chest. "I don't remember that one," I say, running a hand lightly over it. The nurse chuckles and nods,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You just got it, we had to cut you open to fix one of your ribs." She simply states, finishing her work and laying me back down. "You'll be good as new in a few days, for now just keep resting." She goes to leave but I grab her dress,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait, how long was I out?" She looks at me and smiles, /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""About 3 days."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I lay there with my thoughts, the fact I was still in the soldier's infirmary meant that they were keeping me so I guess that's good news. The next three days pass by without incident, now that I was awake I got to eat more solid food as well as drink some rejuvenation potions the local shop made up. The potions were odd, I could feel my muscles and skin seemingly stretch and move as it heals itself. Every day the same nurse would take care of me, it turns out her name was Saria, named after her great, great grandmother. I would joke with her, tell her stories of my people, the small amount that were left anyways. Another day was given to me in order for the nurses to remove the stitches and let my scars close fully./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I finally walked out of the infirmary after a week of treatment and looked out at the large practice field. I take a deep breath and walk forward, heading towards the barracks were all my things were hopefully still there. As I walk up to the building I hear loud laughter and what sounded like singing. I open the door and everything stops, all eyes focused on me as I took a step in and closed the door. A voice rang out, /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""False alarm! Just one of us." The music, singing, and laughing begin again, some of the recruits patting my back as he passed by them. By the time he got to my bed my back was pretty sore. I notice my bunkmate was currently relaxing on his bed, I nod to him and and kneel down, grabbing a new set of what looked like training armor. It consisted of light chainmail, enough to save me from a glancing blow from a knife or short sword, but not anything heavier. Next up was a simple pair of trousers, and finally a blue tunic with the emblem of the royal family in white on the front. I grab my new gear and set it on my bunk, slowly undressing down to my boxers before slipping on an undershirt and trousers. Next is the chainmail which is then followed by the tunic. I shift around, the chainmail lighter than I thought it would be. I had always thought it would be heavy and cumbersome but this, this was almost like it wasn't there. I just finished strapping my sword to my back when the commander burst into the barracks, hollering for attention. Every recruit rushes to their bunks, standing next to their bunkmate and at full attention. The commander slowly walks down the aisle, inspecting each recruit thoroughly for any mistake in their uniforms that he could punish them for. A few unlucky souls were ordered outside, no doubt running for their less than perfect presentation. The commander soon reaches myself and bunkmate, Link I believe he said, and looks us each over before giving a slight nod and spinning on his heels. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright ladies! You all pass, so enjoy some rest before you all wish you were still sucking milk from your mother's tit!" With that he stomped out of the barracks, slamming the door shut. You could feel the tension release before someone started to laugh, soon the entire barracks was alight with laughter and no one had any idea why./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A/N: Hey guys and gals, so sorry for the unplanned hiatus, I just sort of lost motivation for a while but it's back! I also want to apologize for the shorter chapter, I had most of this written for a few months but didn't know if I wanted to delve into the actual training or do a time skip, then the hiatus, and now I know I just want to time skip so it doesn't prattle on. Anyways! See you all again soon...hopefully...in the next chapter!/span/strong/p 


End file.
